vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegeta
"There's one thing that a Saiyan always keeps! HIS JOB!" Vegeta is an anti-hero in the Dragon Ball anime and manga franchise and a former wrestler in VGCW. He and Nappa formed the tag team known as The Saiyans, but their alliance is currently suspended. Originally expected to be a dominant competitor, Vegeta quickly gained a reputation as the biggest jobber in the company. In an attempt to change his losing ways, Vegeta joined The Drac Pack, in the process taking on his Majin Vegeta persona. In return for his pledge to Dracula, Vegeta was granted a title match and became the new VGCW Champion. However, Vegeta would eventually turn against Dracula, and sacrifice his life in an effort to put an end to the vampire's threat to VGCW, only to be revived at End Game 5. In Dragon Ball Z Vegeta is the Prince of Saiyans and the legendary Super Jobber. Despite having one of the largest body counts in the series, he jobs to Gohan, Zarbon, Recoome, Freiza, Android 18, Perfect Cell, Super Perfect Cell, Babidi, Majin Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Future Android 17, Android 13, Broly, Bojack, Janemba, and Hirudegarn. In the semi-canonical sequel series Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta openly weeps about his lack of strength and the fact that he'll never be as strong as Goku. Oh, and Akira Toriyama, Dragon Ball's own creator, was once asked to name his own favorite character. Piccolo was first. Mr. Satan was second. Vegeta was named as one of his least favorite characters that he only kept around for plot reasons. That's right. Vegeta doesn't just job at fighting. He jobs at existing. In VGCW For a long time, Vegeta was, bar none, the biggest jobber in VGCW. The only wins to his name were those where he teamed up with Nappa, and those he earned during his feud against Charles Barkley. During those days, he'd used his Saiyan powers twice, the first time being against Angry Video Game Nerd from a KOTR loss, and the second when he returned from a Royal Rumble elimination. In the former, both men laid a beating on each before James Rolfe won again. He was punished via a suspension for the rest of the show. In the latter, he was almost promptly eliminated again. He's also responsible for one of VGCW's losses against the WWE crowd. Ryback made short work of him in the second match of the series. Vegeta and Piccolo nearly got VGCW taken off the air when their sex tape accidentally ended up in Commissioner McMahon's hands and accidentally ended up airing during a live show, accidentally. However, McMahon was able to use his connections with the CEO of Twitch Television Network, Horror the Cat, to keep VGCW on the air. While he was still a jobber among jobbers, Vegeta was at least still able to eliminate people in Rumbles, eliminating 4 wrestlers in Royal Rumble matches (though that is an abysmal record for one who had entered as many as he had). He eliminated Luigi, Max Payne and Nappa in the second 2012-11-20 Rumble, and Scorpion as SSJ Vegeta in the 2012-11-21 rumble. Promptly after, Vegeta showed the world the true power of the Prince of Jobbers by being the first knock out of the 2013-01-16 Rumble to Donkey Kong just 41 seconds into the Rumble. It took Vegeta over 3 months to finally eliminate another wrestler from a Royal Rumble match. The wrestler? Phoenix Wright. Maybe he wasn't cool with the guy replacing him as Nappa's partner during Season 2... Vegeta's Big Chance The date was 1/16/13. Vegeta was loaded with beer from a meeting with Nappa and Phoenix. He'd suffered a brutal loss in the Royal Rumble. But on that fateful night, Vegeta entered the ring with Charles Barkley. He was filled with determination. After a long, grueling Last Man Standing contest, Vegeta, the Prince of all Jobbers, stood when the dust cleared. For the first time in VGCW history, Vegeta won a match, on his own, revealing the theme that plays when he actually wins, R. Kelly's "World's Greatest". Elsewhere, Hell froze over. The Saiyan handbook states that Saiyans, upon defeat, become even stronger to rise above their previous shortcomings. Had Vegeta finally lost enough battles that he could be a force to be reckoned with? On 2013-01-17 Vegeta appeared to rematch Barkley with a new confidence in himself, dubbing himself the BADMAN with a new theme. He was subsequently defeated. In the next show, Vegeta managed to defeat Barkley once more via pinfall, proving once and for all that his win over Barkley was no fluke. The BADMAN Saga Having won his feud with Barkley, Vegeta moved on to prove that the BADMAN was here to stay. His first match after the feud was a 6-Man cage match. Vegeta spent most of the time fighting the formidable Angry Video Game Nerd, who he managed to give quite a beating. Ultimately, Adam Jensen would end up the winner, but Vegeta's performance was a noticeable step up from what he normally gives. But would it be enough to actually get some actual wins to his name? On February 1st, 2013, Vegeta battled Sabin in a cage match, taking tremendous punishment from the Sultan of Suplexes while delivering his own beating in return. The match quickly broke through one of the cage sections, and several times it appeared that Vegeta would score the winning pin if not for the referee union rules requiring that the official always remain inside of the ring until a pin occurred. This count-out delay cost Vegeta the match, as Sabin was able to catch his breath and take the match back into the ring to secure the win. Vegeta proved that he could beat people other than Charles Barkley when The Saiyans entered the 2013-02-10 tag team tournament. The prince managed to pin Wario just seconds after being hit by the big man's finishing move. Kicking out of that proved to be no fluke when The Saiyans faced off against Gerudo Skies in the semi-finals. Despite being the one to take the fall, it would take both an Atomic Buster from Zangief and multiple'' Gerudo Valley Drivers from Ganon to put the prince away. After winning a freebie against GameCenter FU in a tag team match when Arino got DQ'd, Vegeta had his eyes set on the Great Tournament for a chance to become General Manager, his first round opponent being his biggest rival, Charles Barkley. Barkley was the VGCW champion at the time, but Vegeta held the winning score (2-1). Their match was held on 2013-02-28. Vegeta gave it his all and impressed his fellow admirers in the match, but Barkley's buffed B-Ball powers were too much to the BADMAN to handle. Vegeta was beginning to question whether or not the BADMAN gimmick was actually helping him make any progress as a wrestler. He did break his losing streak, but was still seen as the biggest jobber in VGCW, and while there were several people that could potentially take his crown (excluding Link, who hadn't been seen since the jobber match), he would likely actually have to beat them first unless something really big happened. Despite his skepticism, Vegeta brought the BADMAN shirt into the loser's bracket, hoping he'd finally be able to get another singles win. After all, how tough could anyone in the loser's bracket be? Tough enough to beat Vegeta, as Dr. Eggman would soon demonstrate. This was apparently the last straw for Vegeta: although all three of the remaining competitors (Waluigi, M. Bison, and Phoenix Wright) in the loser's bracket were probably easier opponents than Eggman, the roboticist crushed what little confidence he had left. For the first time since his fight against the Jobber of Time, Vegeta put away his BADMAN shirt and went looking for help. Intrigued by the horrific tranformation Woody went through not long after his last defeat, Vegeta hoped he could make a deal with a certain someone backstage. Although Vegeta abandoned the BADMAN gimmick near the end of Season 3, one unidentified BADMAN cosplayer snuck into the 2013-04-17 Rumble, eliminating Luigi before getting thrown out by Eggman. Vegeta made no comment about this. The Majin Badman Vegeta Saga Backstage during the 2013-03-19 show, Nappa noticed that Vegeta was unusually silent, and was sporting a strange mark on his forehead. During the 2013-03-26 Losers Semi Final match against Waluigi, the mark was revealed to be the "M"-shaped Majin symbol, indicating Vegeta had become '''Majin Vegeta'. He also returned to his original attire, ditching the highly popular BADMAN gimmick to the shock of fans - and was also wearing eyeliner, for some reason. The new Majin Vegeta surprised the VGCW crowd by emerging victorious over the also popular Waluigi, giving him the unfortunate honor of becoming the second wrestler in history to lose against Vegeta in singles fare. Vegeta was not done for the night, as after Nappa's match with Scorpion, he rushed out and laid out both Scorps and his partner to the displeasure of fans. Nappa called out Vegeta in the Season 3 finale, and the motivation behind Vegeta's alliance with Dracula was finally revealed. The former jobber was ashamed of his poor performances in VGCW, and believed no amount of training could close the gap in skill between him and Nappa. Wanting to escape from the midcard and become the warrior he was before, he secretly made up his mind to fall under Dracula's evil spell, confirming to all that he was the mysterious third member of The Drac Pack. Vegeta then went Super Saiyan and brutally beat down his former partner with no remorse. At the end of the show when Dracula initiated his hostile takeover, the count named Vegeta the #1 Contender to the Casual Championship. for the third time and becomes VGCW Champion.]] While the Casual title is nothing to sneeze at, the idea of instead beating Charles Barkley and becoming VGCW Champion in one fell swoop was too tempting for Vegeta to ignore. Luckily, Dan Hibiki had a grudge against the Casual champion, Red, and was willing to accept a lesser title for a chance at humiliating the trainer. With Dracula's permission, the two prepared to face their nemeses once more. When Dan failed, Vegeta and Kefka came to his assistance, and the three overwhelmed him. Finally, the moment of truth arrived. With the title of VGCW's top jobber well and truly behind him, Charles Barkley was all that stood between the Saiyan and a new title. Though he fought hard, it was clear Barkley was fighting a whole different battle this time. Vegeta brutalized the B-Baller's knee and claimed victory, sending a message to viewers everywhere: No longer was Vegeta to be mocked, he was to be feared. Despite his victory and capturing of the VGCW Championship, Vegeta seemed angry with both Dan and himself on the April 23rd broadcast. In a backstage conversation with Dan, he refused to wear the VGCW title backstage, got annoyed at Dan's suggestion of having pride in his title, and finally stormed away from Dan in a rage. Vegeta was left to prepare for perhaps the most surprising of all VGCW title contenders: Groose. With the crowd firmly on Groose's side, Vegeta found himself facing an onslaught of Grooseplexes, Groosenators, and Skyward Slams throughout the match. However, the new and improved Vegeta could only be kept down for 1-counts, and he gradually wore down Groose before finishing him off for good with a Demonic Rush to retain his title. Although a new challenger loomed on the horizon in Dr. Wily and Vegeta's greatest enemy Charles Barkley won the Money in the Bank ladder match, meaning he could cash in on Vegeta at any time, the Saiyan Prince looked to be unstoppable. Tension continued to build between Vegeta and the rest of the Drac Pack when Dracula mentioned that he thought of Kefka as his strongest minion, and considered allowing the clown to handle the growing threat of Vamphound. Vegeta vetoed this idea by volunteering himself to force a confrontation with Vamphound, whom he vowed to deal with. After defeating Dr. Wily with apparent ease, Vegeta called out Vamphound, threatening to attack members of the live audience unless somebody emerged from hiding to fight him. Before he could make good on his ultimatum, he was interrupted by none other than his old friend Nappa, who had somehow mustered the willpower to become a Super Saiyan himself and now sported a brilliant golden beard of might! Nappa begged Vegeta to remember the man he had once been, and end their dispute nonviolently, but Vegeta refused, and the two battled once more. Even though he had the power to stand toe-to-toe with the ex-Badman, Nappa was eventually felled again by Vegeta's fists of fury. As he stood before his fallen comrade, Vegeta heard the voice of Dracula compelling him to kill Nappa. Vegeta adamantly refused, and demanded that Dracula cease his demands. Unsatisfied with the sudden bout of hesitance and disobedience, the Lord of Darkness instructed Vegeta to return backstage while he handled the matter himself. However, when Vegeta saw that Dracula planned to execute Nappa, he immediately rushed back into the ring while his old BADMAN theme triumphantly blared, striking the vampire multiple times and protecting his old partner. Vegeta declared he was fed up with following Dracula's orders, and refused to allow him to carry on with his plan to corrupt and eventually destroy VGCW. Though his mind and body were tainted by Dracula's influence, Vegeta reminded the count that there is one thing a Saiyan always keeps: his job. Vegeta and Dracula duked it out in an unofficial match, and while the Saiyan Prince fought valiantly, it was clear that he was by this point fatigued from his previous battles and stood no match against his former boss. After being soundly defeated, Vegeta turned to his last resort, using the immense power given to him to make himself into a living bomb and sacrificing his life in an effort to stop the vampiric lord once and for all! When the dust settled, Vegeta was nowhere to be seen, and Dracula lay on the mat, lifeless, as Dan ran into the ring to search his pockets try to assist him. Although, it seems as though this was in vain, as Dracula revealed himself to be alive dead still in existance. Many people were disheartened by this, but in the end, we can truly realize what BADMAN did for us. The Saiyan gave his life, as a burning symbol that VGCW shall live on, no matter what threat it is faced. BADMAN gave us the ultimate sacrafice, and we should honor him to his final wish. The Post-Majin Vegeta Saga But, fate had other plans for him. Throughout the following season, Nappa went searching for the Dragon Balls to being Vegeta back to life, and at End Game 5, before passing into the afterlife, Shenron granted Nappa's wish, and the BADMAN lived once more, reappearing in front an ascended Kefka and implying he will scar him. However, perhaps unsurprisingly, God Kefka was far too strong for the Saiyan Prince to defeat. But, while they were fighting, Shenron used Vegeta's energy to reverse Kefka's wish of Godhood, allowing Nappa and Co. to land their finishers on him, with Vegeta himself finishing off the Clown. Leaving Kefka's fate to Gabe, he was later seen in the GM's office with Nappa, though, Vegeta being Vegeta, he stated he wasn't going to thank them for bringing them back, making everyone in the room erupt in laughter (except for Jensen). The Records Wrestlers Who Have Defeated Vegeta in Singles Matches *AVGN. Twice. *Charles Barkley. Twice. *Donkey Kong *Dr. Eggman *Ezio Auditore *Gabe Newell *Fucking Link. *Mr. L *Piccolo *Ryback *Sabin *Wario *Kefka (In God Form) Wrestlers Who Have Lost to Vegeta in Singles Matches *Charles Barkley . Twice. Wrestlers Who Have Lost to Majin '''Vegeta in Singles Matches *Waluigi *Nappa. ''Twice.' *Charles Barkley (for VGCW Championship) *Groose *Dr. Wily Behind the Kayfabe Ironically, Bazza originally intended Vegeta to be a major contender in the VGCW, as his Create-a-Wrestler has remarkably high stats. Vegeta gets his "Badman" persona from a series of episodes in Dragon Ball Z in which Vegeta's space armor is in the wash, so he must wear the only available clothes: a pair of yellow pants and a bright pink shirt with "BAD MAN" emblazoned on the back. This outfit causes him no small amount of humiliation. His theme music is a rap song performed by WWE wrestler John Cena and American rapper Freddie Foxxx/Bumpy Knuckles titled "Bad, Bad Man." Non-Royal Rumble Record External Links Vegeta "Bad, Bad Man" Director's Cut music video Gallery ElmJO.png|Scene from Vegeta and Piccolo's sex tape VegetaBadMan.png|HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A PINK SHIRT BEFORE? neversurrenderfg.png Job.png|Vegeta gets a 'dose' of reality from Baz McMahon. Badman.jpg|Vegeta rocking his alternative outfit, The BADMAN UNTOLDGLORY.png|It happened Holy shit.png|Finally it happened JUICY.png awalusedB3524-20071025202715.jpg|Bulma's favorite album photos of her "Badman." BADMAN intro.png|Vegeta's intro, showing off his prized shirt Finajob.gif|Vegeta's finisher, Final Job prince of jobbers.png|Try it yourself. Majinvegeta.png|The Majin Bad Man mvgbm.png|The tattoo came with a free thousand yard stare Majinvegetateleport.gif|Vegeta obtains great power WSQuWBf.gif|Return of a Badman Ssjmv.PNG|SSJ Majin Vegeta Snakejobbergrave.png|Snake remembers. Category:Co-Op Team Wrestler Category:Anime Character